Si -no- me gustas
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Hiroto tenía miedo de perder su amistad con Midorikawa. Por eso era un miedoso. Haruya recibiría un golpe bajo en su orgullo si era rechazado por Suzuno. Por eso era arrogante. Pero no podían guardarse sus sentimientos más, así que ambos decidieron hacer aquella confesión tan "no confesión". Porque era una confesión ambigua en la cual todo dependería de la respuesta que les dieran.


**Buenas madrugadas internautas y seres de otro planetas =D**

**Les tengo una noticia: ¡he vuelto! (¿de donde? no se, pero ya estoy aquí \o/)**

**Nahh~ estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades haciendome pato, mirando aquí y allá, vagando por internet sin terminar mi... ¡tarea! ¡Oh, diablos! Yo estaba haciendo mi tarea(eu~ ¿como fue que termine aquí? ooU)**

**¡Ah, que va! Creo que no era mucha de todas formas...creo y...**

**Ya, ya me voy humanitos! Les dejo el disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo los uso con fines para diversión mía y de unos cuantos más, ya que me da mucha flojera crearme mis propios personajes xP**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, día de escuela. A decir verdad era muy temprano, teniendo en cuenta que las clases iniciaban al cuarto para las ocho y eran a penas las siete.

Era normal que Midorikawa Ryuji llegara de los primeros pero…¿Nagumo Haruya? ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahí tan temprano? La respuesta: una broma de mal gusto. "Alguien" se atrevió a adelantar su reloj y ese "alguien" tendría que andarse con más cuidado si no quería morir antes de ser mayor de edad.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, el salón estaba muy tranquilo y prácticamente desolado, solamente estaban ellos dos y mientras que Midorikawa estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana por la cual miraba el patio trasero, Nagumo se dedicaba a hojear desinteresadamente una revista que se había encontrado por ahí, hasta que algo llamó su atención:

—¿Sabías que el cerebro no procesa la palabra "no"?

Midorikawa se volvió hacia su compañero, cuya presencia hasta ahora había estado ignorando.

Tardó unos momentos en pensar si responder o no, pero luego se le ocurrió que decir: —entonces esa oración carece de sentido ¿no es así?

Nagumo asintió dándole la razón…o bueno, en realidad aquel movimiento había sido casi mecánico, pues ya estaba muy entretenido terminando de leer el artículo que trataba sobre aquello.

—Oh… —dijo Ryuji volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ese día sería uno muy largo.

—Oye…—Haruya llamó su atención de nuevo.

Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta el cual pareció querer ser un "¿qué?", con el que le indico al otro que le escuchaba.

—A ti te gusta Hiroto ¿verdad? —dijo con tono y sonrisa burlonas.

Eso provoco de inmediato que el otro volviera su mirada a su acompañante y con un pequeño rubor dijo: —¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno…te acabas de sonrojar. —Señaló con aquel molesto tono de burla.

Sin poder evitarlo, su sonrojo creció —No me gusta Hiroto —dijo volviéndose a verle, como para dejarle en claro sus palabras.

La sonrisa de Nagumo se agrandó —¿recuerdas lo del no? —inquirió el de cabellera roja.

Midorikawa abrió lo ojos sorprendido, eso técnicamente significaba que había dicho…—¡Eso me vale un reverendo pepino! ¡No me gusta Hiroto! —exclamó con el rostro completamente rojo, asegurándose de remarcar el "NO" en la frase.

—Si, claro —dijo Nagumo de tal forma que era evidente que no le creía ni una palabra.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a otro chico, conocido de ambos. Ambos se volvieron a verle.

—Buenos días —saludó al entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Buenos días —regreso el de pelo verde, agradecido con la interrupción.

Nagumo solo alzó la mano a modo de saludo y luego volvió a sonreír burlonamente —Oye Gazel ¿verdad que a él le gusta Hiroto? —dijo señalando a Midorikawa con la cabeza.

Suzuno Fuusuke se volvió hacia quien le había llamado sorprendido —¿huh? —dirigió su mirada a Midorikawa, quien ya estaba sonrojado de nueva cuenta y fulminando al delantero —pues si ¿no?

Midorikawa se quedo de piedra, regresó su mirada al albino, en quien había depositado unas pequeñas esperanzas de que le apoyara diciendo lo contrario —¡oh no! ¿también tú Suzuno?

El susodicho sonrió sinceramente divertido —me parece que eres algo obvio.

—Les digo que no…¡no me gusta! —se puso en pie de un salto, para mayor diversión de su par de "mal amigos".

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando justo a la persona de la que hablaban.

Sin poder evitarlo, y en una reacción que ya se hacía cotidiana, Ryuji se lazó a abrazarse al cuello de Hiroto en su acostumbrado "saludo matutino".

Suzuno y Nagumo no pudieron evitar preguntarse hasta cuando se dejarían de "tapaderas" el par y darían el primer paso, y fue entonces cuando a Haruya se le ocurrió seguir burlándose del par sonriendo.

El pelirrojo que aún estaba sentado rió divertido — Hiroto ¿sabías que a Midorikawa le gustas?

El cerró la boca pues estaba a punto de decir el acostumbrado "buenos días" cuando de pronto se le fue revelada tal confesión. —¿Eh? —se sonrojó al igual que el susodicho.

—¡Nagumo! ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta! —reclamó enfurecido a quién estaba que se partía de la risa por ver al que acababa de entrar sonrojado.

Suzuno finalmente llegó a su lugar y dejo su mochila con un suspiro —qué indiscreto eres Burn —volvió su mirada a Midorikawa, luego la dirigió a Hiroto y no pudo hacer más que sonreír de medio lado al darse cuenta de algo. —Con que a Hiroto también le gusta Mido —murmuró para sí Gazel.

—¡Eso! —Haruya celebró sin motivo aparente.

Suzuno no pudo evitar rodar los ojos exasperado —vamos Nagumo, es mejor desaparecer antes de que digas alguna tontería más…

El susodicho frunció el ceño molestándose —pero si no es una tontería…¡es la verdad!

Suzuno volvió a rodar los ojos —si, si, lo que digas —dijo saliendo del lugar arrastrando al otro consigo, importándole poco lo anterior.

—¿Huh? —Midorikawa parpadeó, dándose de cuenta de pronto que se había quedado a solas con Hiroto.

Un silenció incómodo se apodero de la sala.

Hiroto suspiró y finalmente se digno a hablar, sonriendo divertido —entonces…¿te gusto Mido? —pregunto con tono pícaro.

El de cabellera verde se sonrojó nuevamente —¡que no! —saltó en su lugar —deja de jugar con eso Hiroto —reclamó, volviéndose a otro lado indignado.

—¿Seguro? —insistió divertido.

—¡Por supuesto!

Hiroto guardó un momento de silencio —Entonces, no te gusto.

—No —dijo totalmente seguro.

—¿Entonces si?

Ryuji se sonrojó —¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

Hiroto arqueó una ceja —¿Es no al no te gusto?

Midorikawa se sintió un poco mareado —¡No!...¿O si? ¡Quiero decir: no!

—¿No?

—¡Si!

—Entonces…¿es que si? —Hiroto se confundió.

—¡Si!...¡Digo! ¡No! —Midorikawa miró a todas partes sintiéndose más mareado todavía.

—Espera, ya me perdí…—lo detuvo un momento —¿estas diciendo que no "no te gusto" o no "si te gusto"?

—No ¡no me gustas!

—¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que si te gusto.

Midorikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿Ah? —¿No acababa de decir lo contrario?

De acuerdo, oficialmente: estaba confundido.

—Es que si niegas que no te gusto significaría que sí te gusto ¿no?

Lo razonó y vio que lo que decía era cierto —tienes razón…—medito sus siguientes palabras —quiero decir: no, si me gustas…

Hiroto sonrió pícaramente —lo sabía: ¡si te gusto! —casi celebró…casi, porque sabía que el otro solo había caído en su enredada trampa.

Midorikawa se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho —¡ah! ¡tramposo! ¡deja de acomodar las palabras a tu conveniencia! —le recriminó.

Y Hiroto no pudo evitar echarse a reír, completamente divertido de aquella discusión sin sentido.

—De acuerdo, entonces sí no te gusto, dime ¿porqué no me has soltado aún? —señaló Hiroto.

El de pelo verde se sorprendió por tal cuestión, fijándose en que aún estaba aferrado al otro —ah…porque…—se quedo callado pues no sabía como responder —estoy cómodo —termino por decir, siendo único que se le ocurrió.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno a decir verdad…—se llevó una mano a la barbilla —creo que el cómodo eres tú y yo ya me acomodé.

—¿Eh?...soy…¿cómodo? —dudó. ¿Debía tomar aquello como un cumplido acaso?

—Si…¿has oído de la gente que es suavecita? son muy cómodos para recostarte en ellos y descansar o dormir…

Típica respuesta de alguien como Midorikawa, no pudo evitar pensar su amigo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? —continuo no dándole oportunidad de responder pensando que la respuesta no podría ser otra más que un "si" —tu entras en ese tipo de personas: ¡cómodas!

Ahora si. Estaba claro que eso había sido un especie de cumplido (o por lo menos lo sería en la retorcida mente de Midorikawa). —Ah…ya…—dijo sin saber que más decir.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, así nada más…

—Oye…

Hiroto volvió su mirada a su amigo de pelo verde para hacer ver le que estaba oyendo.

Midorikawa se quedó en silencio, dudando en continuar o no con aquello, al final cerró los ojos y dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios finalmente se decidió—¿sabías que el cerebro no procesa la palabra "no"?

Hiroto sonrió divertido, como le encantaba la forma tan drástica de cambiar de tema del chico. —En ese caso…la frase misma carece de sentido —respondió.

Midorikawa rió…justamente lo que había dicho.

—Lo mismo pensé —sonrió el de pelo verde.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que minutos después Hiroto habló.

—Creo que tiene lógica ¿tú no?

Midorikawa se sorprendió —¿ah? —torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, tanto por no saber que responder, como por el hecho de que Hiroto le había obligado a soltarle. —Pues…

Pero no pudo continuar. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y sus mejillas se colorearon instintivamente de aquel rosado intenso que muchas veces demostraba vergüenza o emoción. Su corazón se aceleró mientras sentía los labios de su "amigo" sobre los suyos.

Hiroto lo estaba besando.

Una simple caricia, que mientras que él no salía de su estupor, Hiroto se sentía en medio del paraíso…

Pero tan sorpresivamente como inició, terminó. Tan maravilloso que fue y acabó.

Hiroto le sonrió —porque así como yo "si -no- te gusto", tu "si -no- me gustas".

Midorikawa tardo más de 10 minutos en reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo, Hiroto ya se había marchado del salón y varios de sus compañeros comenzaban a entrar al aula. Parpadeó sorprendido, más de que aún tuviera la sensación de los labios ajenos rozando los suyos, y pudo darse cuenta de que la sangre se le había acumulado en los pómulos por el calor que sentía en su rostro…

Eso…eso había sido una confesión ¿no?

La verdad es que ya ni sabía que era...

Realmente estaba confundido, pero a pesar de que la confesión podría parecer muy rebuscada, con eso del "si -no- me gustas", sí lo pensaba bien ¿qué se podría esperar de un par de ex "extraterrestres"?

Midorikawa suspiró, tendría que hablar en el recreo muy seriamente con su "mejor amigo".

Minutos más tarde, cuando Suzuno regresó, lo había hecho sonrojado y cruzado de brazos fingiendo estar molesto, cuando en realidad estaba avergonzado. Midorikawa se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba y el desvió la mirada sonrojándose aún más farfullando algo que apenas y alcanzo a entender como un _"estúpido tulipán"._

—Chicos, tomen asiento —dijo el profesor desde la puerta, haciendo reaccionar a Suzuno, quien se fue directo a su asiento.

Ryuji se confundió más aún por la respuesta de su amigo —¿Tulipán? —Se preguntó a si mismo mientras también se iba a sentar a su lugar y...¡Espera un momento! Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ni Hiroto ni Nagumo pertenecían a su salón entonces que…¿¡entonces qué demonios hacían ahí!?

~Y afuera, en el pasillo~

—Esta loco por mi... —habló el de ojos ambarino con la mano reposada en la mejilla enrojecida. Por un momento su sonrisa arrogante, se volvió una de bobo enamorado. Estuvo a punto de suspirar, pero entonces escucho una molesta risita.

—Más de lo que tu por él, no creo…—fue la burla sutil de su compañero pelirrojo.

Nagumo se sonrojó avergonzado —¡calla! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar más risas de Hiroto.

—Perdón, pero no esperé que te diera una cachetada. —Se excusó completamente divertido.

Nagumo lo miró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada sonrojado y acariciarse la mejilla todavía roja.

Luego de unos segundos en los cuales estuvieron sin hablar Nagumo se quejó haciendo una silenciosa mueca de dolor —tiene la mano muy pesada…y dura —terminó de quejarse riendo un poco. Hiroto solo sonrió. —¿Cómo te fue?

Las mejillas del de ojos esmeralda se pusieron rosas casi de inmediato.

—Por tu reacción puedo deducir que te fue bien —se burló Haruya.

Hiroto no podía refutarlo, era evidente que mal no le había ido. Suspiró y sonrió un poco —sigo pensando que no es tan buena idea…

Nagumo borró de inmediato esa sonrisa de victoria que había dibujado en su rostro. Bufó y rodó los ojos —y te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿alguna mejor idea, genio? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Decirlo claramente era una opción…

Nagumo frunció el ceño, sintiendo la furia hacerle hervir la sangre en sus venas. Antes de poder decir o hacer algo de lo cual más tarde pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, la campana de la escuela sonó, indicando a los alumnos que aún vagaban por los pasillo que era hora de adentrarse a sus respectivos salones.

Ambos se encaminaron a su salón con cierta pesadez.

Era cierto que aquella era la opción más fiable, pero cada quién tenía sus motivos.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan miedoso —susurró Nagumo al momento en que ambos cruzaban la puerta.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan arrogante —regresó Hiroto.

Las miradas de ambos chicos cruzaron un instante, luego se sonrieron como si con ello zanjaran la discusión y se pidieran disculpas.

Porque así era la cruda realidad, Hiroto era un miedoso y Nagumo un arrogante, por ello ambos decidieron hacer aquella confesión tan "no confesión".

Hiroto tenía miedo de perder su amistad con Midorikawa. Por eso era un miedoso.

Haruya recibiría un golpe bajo en su orgullo si era rechazado por Suzuno. Por eso era arrogante.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: dejar que los otros decidieran que entender con eso del "si -no- me gustas".

…

Por otro lado.

_"¡Agg! ¡Tulipán idiota! ¿Porqué demonios no eres más claro?" _y completamente frustrado, enfadado y avergonzado, terminó por romper el decimo tercer lápiz que pedía prestado.

—Maldición…

Si seguía así, terminaria debiéndole a toda la clase lápices.

* * *

**Si, si, lo se, esta como que medio complicado eso del -Si "no" me gustas- bueno, bueno, la idea original de esta cosa era para jugar con uno de principales errores que llegamos a cometer en el uso del lenguaje: la "doble negación" que bueno, muchos creerán que entre más ****niegues dejas más en claro que es NO, pero en realidad, si vemos eso como una multiplicación de signos ¿que no negativo por negativo te da positivo?(es lo que trató de explicar Hiroto) pero al final acabe con eso de que el cerebro no capta el no y luego me revolví y, y, y ya ni supe cual era el objetivo de escribir esto...**

**El punto era hacerlos reír con aquella discusión tonta y sin sentido xD.**

**Total...esta tonto... ¡que va! esta más que tonto, pero bueno, espero que me puedan dar su opinión, comentando ya saben, sus reviews son importantes, aquí todo el mundo tiene libre libertad(xD) de expresión y pueden decirme lo que gusten. **

**Esto esta pensado originalmente como un One-shot, pero ciertamente creo que da cabida para un segundo capitulo y terminar haciéndolo un Two-shot, todo dependerá de que tan "animados" se muestren con la idea de este raro y loco fic.**

**Por otra parte, he aquí una pequeña explicación sobre que el cerebro no entiende la palabra no: Hay palabras que nuestra mente no puede traducir en una imagen. La expresión negativa no tiene una representación en imágenes para el cerebro. Por eso, cuando tu dices "no quiero tal cosa", lo que tu cerebro ve es la "tal cosa". Cada vez que pronunciamos negaciones, nuestra mente solo puede traducir en imagen la parte que expresa el pensamiento, pero no su negación. "No quiero deudas", para tu mente es "quiero deudas". Tal vez te preguntes, ¿cómo que el cerebro no entiende la palabra "no"? Nosotros entendemos el NO ¿porque la mente no lo entiende? Es fácil, como nuestro cerebro solo piensa en imágenes, cuando utilizamos una expresión en la que se encuentra la palabra "no" lo único que conseguimos es dibujar en la mente aquello que pretendemos negar. Al traducir el cerebro todo en imágenes, solo se enfoca en la parte positiva de la expresión.**

**Si deseas haz este ejercicio: Imagina un árbol, verde, frondoso. Ahora, no quiero que veas una manzana roja colgando de él. No veas ninguna manzana roja. Haz un esfuerzo no veas una manzana roja en el árbol! ¿Que pasó? Pues, que estoy segura que viste una manzana roja.**

**¿Ven? Eso es lo que pasa con el cerebro. ¿Entendieron?**

**En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía por decir, bueno, me despido entonces:**

**Nos estamos leyendo :)**


End file.
